Undercover
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Alfred and matthew, best friends at the age of 5, want to become brothers.


**I might write more idk?**

Alfred jogged across the playground, being careful not to go too fast and drop the precious package he was holding.

"Matt!" he shouted as he approached him, "Happy birthday, I got you your present!"

Matt let out a small gasp, his eyes widening, he tottered up to Alfred and looked at the brightly decorated box. "Is it what I wanted?" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah," he said back equally quietly, "Now we can start our plan."

Matthew tittered and took the box, gesturing for Alfred to follow him, they walked slowly towards the slide as not to bring any attention to themselves, they settled down underneath it, making sure none of the other party goers could see them.

The boy opened the box carefully, Alfred watching on with a bright smile on his face.

"We got the most bestest one," Alfred said as Matthew peeled off the paper. Matthew bounced where he sat as he looked down at the box, his hands flapping a little in excitement at the sight of the spy kit. He pulled the top off the box and gasped at its contents.

They listed off the contents as they unpacked it, piling up what they thought they would need.

Two sets of spy glasses, a spy listened, spy binoculars, a pair of walkie-talkies, a laser pointer… That was all they thought they'd need, they'd keep the other stuff here just in case.

"Ok. We both know the plan right?" Alfred asked, putting his spy glasses on.

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, we gotta… Get them to drink their drinks together, then we gotta make it so your daddy trips and my papa helps him, just like in the movie we watched."

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, and then they'll kiss and get married and we can finally be brother."

Matthew chuckled softly. "Ok, how do we make them drink?"

Alfred looked up towards the table where the adults were situated, a small group of 4 or 5 that'd chosen to stay and help look after the kids.

He gasped and grabbed the binoculars, holding them up to his glasses. "I think they're already drinking some."

"They won't drink enough though," Matt added, chewing his lip, "Papa said its rude if you drink too much in the day."

"Then we just gotta out more drink in their cups without them noticing."

Matthew nodded, "Ok. This is an up close spy operation, we gotta make sure we don't get seen."

Alfred nodded in return, "We'll get the drink from the table and then crawl under so no one sees us, then we put it in our daddies' cups when they aren't looking. We'll talk through the walkie-talkies to tell each other what we're doing."

They walked slowly out from under the slide, dipping behind the playground equipment as they made their way towards the adults refreshments table.

Quickly they ducked under the table, happy to have not been seen by anyone, they adults were talking anyway it was doubtful they would have been noticed even if they hadn't snuck up.

"We need to get the best stuff," Alfred whispered, "The stuff in the glass bottle that looks like water."

Matthew slowly stuck his head out from under the table cloth, grabbing the bottle and coming back under, "This?" he opened the cap ad sniffed it, pulling a face, "It doesn't smell like water."

Alfred shook his head, "It's not, but if they drink this it'll make our plan work better."

The two made their way slowly towards where their parents were sitting, crouching under the table and peering out through the cloth.

Alfred smiled, this was going to work, he'd finally have a brother like all his friends, someone to teach things to and to protect, a sidekick all of his own, the robin to his batman, it was going to be great.

"Ok," Alfred whispered, "We've got to get their cups and-"

They yelped as the table cloth was yanked up, one of the parents staring down at them.

"Oh hello you two, what are you doing down-" their face fell at the sight of the bottle of alcohol in their hands, "Give me that." The man took the bottle and turned his head, calling Francis and Arthur over.

"Kiku?" Arthur said with a smile as he approached, "What's wrong?" He looked between Kiku and the kids, a frown coming to his face at the expression on the adult's face.

"They were playing with this," Kiku explained, handing him the alcohol, "It was open."

Arthur's eyes widened, he pulled Alfred out from under the table by his arm, "Alfred, did you drink any of this?"

Alfred shook his head, "No. Matthew and-"

Arthur huffed, cutting Alfred off, "Was this his idea?" he turned his head, "Francis! Come here this instant! Your boy is trying to get mine to drink _Vodka_."

"What?" Francis said as he came over, his mouth hanging, "No he would never. Matthew is a nice boy he knows not to do those things."

"Then why did Alfred have this?" he asked, shoving the bottle in his face.

Francis pushed Arthur's hand away, "Maybe he was trying to get my Matthew to drink it!"

Matthew shook his head, tearing up as the two men started to shout at each other. "No, Papa, that's not what happened."

Arthur and Francis ignored the child's pleas, their voices getting louder. Matthew could feel his throat closing up. He'd just wanted them to be happy, they'd been friends for so long it would have been so nice if they had gotten together. He'd just been trying to help.

Alfred glanced at Matt, seeing the anguish on his face, this wasn't how it was meant to go.

"Daddy no!" Alfred screamed, tugging Arthur's sleeve. "This isn't what's meant to happen! You're meant to end up kissing not yelling!"

Arthur looked down at him, his frown softening. "Wh-what?" He shook his head weakly, "What are you talking about Alfred?"

Francis looked down at him, smiling softly, an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean we're meant to be kissing?"

Matthew looked up at his father, his eyes watering and his voice cracking, "You were menna drink the drink and then it makes you kiss like in the movies."

Francis let out a soft chuckle, bending down to look Matthew in the eye, "Matthew… that's not how it works." He ran his hand through the young boy's hair, "Don't you worry about who I kiss." He leant forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, "You go and play and enjoy your birthday. But no more touching adult drinks, ok?"

Matthew nodded, looking over at Alfred, who was having a similar conversation with Arthur.

The two tottered off, leaving their fathers to ponder their actions.

Francis smiled at Arthur, his hands crossed behind his back, "So… Our children think we'd make a good couple..?"

Arthur looked back at him awkwardly, "W-well… what would they know, they're children."

"They were trying to set us up," Francis said with a smile, glancing over towards the playground where the children had gone.

Alfred looked through the gap in the slide's ladder, the binoculars glued to his face. He gasped softly, patting Matthew on the arm. "I think they're talking Matthew! Give me the listener!"

Matthew hurried to get the piece of equipment. It made what they were saying almost audible, Alfred had to strain to hear, but he was sure he heard them setting up a date.

He looked down at Matthew, smiling widely, almost laughing, "Mission accomplished!"

 **I hope you enjoyed please leave a review/tell me if you think I should write more!**


End file.
